One More Time
by aa-girl0713
Summary: What seemed like the end...turns out to be just only the beginning. And this time, it's Riku's turn to step up and save the fate of the worlds. CONSTRUCTION ON-GOING
1. The Strange Wind

It's been a year and a half since Sora and his group of friends vanquish the darkness and saved the outcome of the worlds. And right now, everyone is living in a life of peace and tranquility.

_**Or so it seems...**_

* * *

Sora got up from bed with a huge smile on his face. Today, he, Riku, Tidus and Wakka are going to play the game Tidus and Wakka invented, Blitzball. He may not know a thing about it, at least Tidus is going to teach him.

To boost up his energy, he went up to his desk and look at a picture taken four months ago in the King's Castle.

_I miss you guys already...I hope I get to see you soon again..._

* * *

"Chocolate chip cookies are just so fun to make. Do you think the oys would like them?" Sephie asked as she was glancing at the delicacies in the oven.

"Oh, they better. We'd been working hard to bake these things." Kairi replied, peering from the counter. "They sure smell lovely." She giggled.

"I'll go to the washroom first. You guard the cookies while they're still being heated, okay?"

"Sure!"

* * *

At the same time, King Mickey was in his study, looking out to his window. The kingdom and the worlds were living in a life of peace and tranquility. Right next to him was Goofy. The king smiled at him. Goofy, in return, smiled back in his goofy yet loveable style.

**BOOM.**

The two let out a jolt.

"Donald must be experimenting again." The king said before he let out a chuckle.

"Ahyuck." Goofy all could say.

Indeed, the duck was busy in his laboratory. Finding new and better ways to make potions.

Donald was steaming up, as usual, when the experiment he was working on exploded suddenly.

* * *

Sora was indeed on his way, tightening his grip the bliztball Wakka let him borrow.

"Riku's so gonna beat me into a pulp if I won't go." He muttered to himself.

Out of nowhere, a gust of wind seemed to emerge and soon started to swarm him. This startled the Keyblader. It was strange for the wind to be so clingy. He tried to shove it away, as bizarre as it sounds.

"What on earth_—_?!"

* * *

King Mickey let out a gasp as the same wind started to go around him.

"Goofy!" He shouted as he realized that he wasn't the only one disappearing as well.

The captain of the guards was startled and tried to reach for the king, but failed.

"Oh Donald! Are you in there? I'm coming in with your snack!" Daisy, his long-time girlfriend and duchess of the castle, said happily. But when she entered the laboratory, Donald was nowhere in sight. The potion he left was still fuming out smoke.

* * *

"Kairi! I smell smoke! Take the cookies out! They must be sooooooo burnt already!" Selphie said, panicking as she ran down the stairs to save the cookies.

To her shock, Kairi wasn't there.

* * *

"Betcha Sora's still asleep on his bed, ya?" Wakka alledged. Tidus grinned.

"I tripped on a rock...delightful. Good thing no one saw it." "I did, ya." "Whatever, Wakka. Stipid rock. You made me trip." He muffled as he got up. To his surprise it wasn't a rock. It was a blitzball! "Hey Wakka, isn't this yours?" He asked as he picked the object up.

"That's mine, ya." Wakka told him. "Sora borrowed it."

"Speaking of, where is that guy?" Tidus brought up.

* * *

Riku got up abruptly from his disturbing sleep. He was all sweaty. He exhaled very deeply.

"It was only a dream. No, a nightmare is a better way to describe it..."

* * *

Riku couldn't see anything at first. Pitch black. And then it faded in to the abandoned Castle Oblivion. Suprisingly, it wasn't abandoned but became a resident to unfamiliar people. He then saw about his age.

_He had a short unkept, black hair and a pair of brown eyes._

_The boy looked up to the dark night sky. The midnight breeze comforted him. He exhaled deeply and started to feel nostalgic about something._

_He started to mutter about Organization XIII and the desire to join the said group._

_At that moment, the boy felt a cold prescence on his shoulders. He jerked away. Riku felt it as well._

_"Who's there?!" The boy said. A snicker was the reply. He stuttered a figure appeared before him. Both boys sensed a familiar essence from the figure._

_The figure removed his hood to reveal his identity. Riku's eyes widened at the sight of him._

_"Impossible." The boy uttered. "How did you survive?"_

_"Aren't you happy to see me, Xian?" The figure paused. "Or should I say...Ian."_

_"Don't call me that."_

_

* * *

_

And it stopped right there.

"Ian..." He mouthed. "Who is he?" He rubbed his temples. "Ugh..."

But what he can't figure out is why he dreamed of that guy. And how could the incident be describe it. A dream or nightmare? But he knew that he was too sure to describe it with another word.

Xemnas.


	2. Immediate Admiration

"So, she was named even before we knew of her coming?" Xemnas, also known as the Superior of the Organization; in short, Superior, said. His eyebrows arched with curiousity. Xigbar nodded.

"It's just too bad that she didn't know who gave her her name. We could've somewhat "thanked" him for his deed." Vexen, the Chilly Academic, added. Xaldin, another member of the Organization, agreed with his co-member's statement.

"Who will keep an eye on her for now? Who knows...I might hear a huge cry sooner or later just begging to let her know where she is..." Zexion asked.

"Xigbar should. He found her anyway." Lexaeus suggested. Xigbar's eyes widened.

"I'm not going to be the babysitter!" He said.

"Hmm...what about Larxene?" Vexen said. He stopped at his tracks, realizing what he just said. "On second thought, maybe not." He shriveled.

"I don't think she has to have someone watching her." Xigbar said, "Besides, Demyx's with her."

"This place is huge!" Xyrian stated as she looked around in awe.

"Aw, you'll get used to it." Demyx chirped as he gave the female Nobody a noogie. He looked up and spotted a wondering Namine walking by. "Hey Namine! No hello?"

The blonde girl turned her heels and faced them. Xyrian felt calmness just by the gentle smile on the younger girl's face. "Hello Demyx."

Demyx grinned. "Guess who!" He said as he put his arm around Xyrian.

"Ah, you must be be Xyrian." Namine said as she extended her arm to her. Xyrian strugged to get loose from Demyx's grip and shook hands with her. "Please to meet you?"

"So, whatchudoing walking around?" Demyx asked. Namine simply shrugged her shoulders. "OH! I get it!" The two girls gave him an awkward look. "You wanna see Roxas, don't you?!"

Namine blushed for a bit and looked away. "I didn't plan to. Ah, well...it's best that you should continue touring Xyrian around." She said as she walked away, her heels making clattering fading noses through the corridor.

"Do I get my own room?" Xyrian asked as they were moving on, now roaming around in a different floor.

"Of course, you do!" He paused, "Would you expect sleeping with some weirdo like Marluxia or any other guy? I can be an exception. And don't have your hopes up on Larxene. She won't let you in."

"Marluxia? Larxene? Who are those?" She asked.

Sweatdrop.

"Oh, yeah. You haven't met them yet." Demyx replied, scratching his head. "Hey, it's lunch time. Might as well meet the others!"

"Do they bite?" Stupid question, she thought. The blonde, anyway, replied.

"They won't..._much_."


	3. Axel

_"They won't bite...much."_

Xyrian sat there motionless at one corner of the table, beside Demyx. And though they were eating, she knew that all eyes were on her. Completely shy, she stood up right after finishing her lunch and went out of the room.

She completely forget that she still don't know her way around the castle.

"I'm a fool." She muttered, as she continued to look for her back to the kitchen. "I can't do this..." She leaned against the wall and started pounding on it. "I suck. I suck. I suck." She was perfectly good at lowering her self-esteem, oh yes she is. And Axel seemed to agree.

"Keep telling yourself that and you'll end up as an actual fool." He told her, shocking her because of his sudden presence. She saw him standing a feet away from her, with an amused look on his face.

"Hey, you were that dude that kept gossiping about me! I recognized your voice...from the other end of the table!""

The red-head grinned and walked up to her. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"It's not that hard to forget anyway. But honestly, I need your help...help me, please?"

"Oh? With what?" He paused, "Controlling yourself from killing our wall?" She then realized that she was still facing the wall, as if she was conversing with it. Xyrian scratched her head and faced him. "You're weird, for a girl."

"I get that alot back home."

"Home, you say? Which is...?"

"That guy, Xigbar, he found me in the Land of Dragons...so, I supposed that's where I live."

"I'll never know." He let out a chuckle. "Hey, I haven't gotten your name."

"It's Xyrian. So don't wear it out." She winked. She then looked up to him. He was tall afterall. "Do you think I'm gonna grow taller?"

"What's with the idiotic question now?" He replied, patting her on the head. "And I don't know if you will."

"Hey Xyrian! There you are!" A voice said. Xyrian spun around.

"Demyx!" The blonde came to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm never going to walk out without you again!"

"Hahaha." Sweatdrop. "It was your fault." Demyx replied. "Oh! I see you met Axel. Axel, Xyrian. Xyrian, Axel."

"Yeah, yeah. We've met."

"Oh, Xyrian. I'm going to show you your room now. Hey Axel, wanna come?"

"Sure. And maybe, I can get to ransack her room." Xyrian flinched.

"You're going to thrash a room of someone you've just met?!"

"Of course. It's like...a ritual."

"Riiight..."


	4. Xyrian: The Will to Carry On

There I was…sitting yet again on the same seat as yesterday like a frozen icicle. But this time, all the other Organization Members were present.

Jeeze. I can't belive they're making a huge fuss about this. Ugh.

I'd rather sleep throughout the whole initiation thing but that creep Axel was keeping watch. Can't it be Roxas instead? Why Axel, why? Give me a break! I might end up hypervilating because of him!

I just kept on humming and avoiding _someone's_ gaze when the head honcho (aka Superior) told me to fight against Larxene…he said so to know my capacity.

What. The. Hell.

How could he do this to me?! He does know that I have no super powers!

"Who's Larxene?" I asked, twitching.

"I am!!" Someone beamed out. I looked to my right. And there, the cloaked figure beside Roxas came down to the floor.

"You're slower than I expected." Larxene teased. And from then on, I remembered her as the sole female member of this group…but not for long! There's gonna be an addition, trust me on that one!

"But I don't know how to get down yet!" I explained, biting my lip soon afterwards. Larxene let out a laugh.

"Hurry up, hurry up! I don't have all day!"

"The seal within her must not have been destroyed yet." I heard another cloaked figure whisper to their leader. The Superior nodded in agreement. Eh?! What seal?!

"You coming down or what?" I heard Larxene yet again. I then looked at Axel, giving him the 'Put-Me-Down' look. He understood me. Thank goodness. And in less than ten seconds, the two of us were beside the blonde. "Let's go somewhere wider, shall we?" Larxene told me as she grabbed my hand and we warped into somewhere else.

Man. These guys love to teleport, don't they?

We were now in a much larger room as Larxene promised. I looked around. I was awed at its size. The room was indeed enormous!

"Could you take it easy on me?" I requested, "I'm not even sure that I have unique abilities!"

"Sorry, hun, can't do that! "

And with that, the fight began.

I backed away from her as she drew out several small knives. Oh great. I've got nothing. The only thing I had to do was run like the wind…

…if I had the chance!

"Quit being a coward! Come over here!"

"No way! You're gonna kill me!"

"Isn't that the point?!"

I winced. This woman's crazy! Ballistic even! Gah! Why did I have to accept the Superior's offer. Why, why, why—

Larxene finally caught me and plundged her knives into my body. The pain was too much. But surprisingly, blood didn't come squirting out of me! What's wrong with me?!

She was about to stab me again when I kicked her on the stomach, which sent her ten feet away from me. I rejoiced. So, I am not that defenseless after all!

"Ha! In your face!" I exclaimed.

"Not bad for an amateur!" She yelled out as she charged towards me. I started to run again. Gah!

Note to self: Avoid being cocky especially when you're fighting crazy, ballistic….sadistic females! RUN!!

As she was running after me, I noticed that she kept her weapons away and stopped. I was relieved and stopped running as well.

"You sure you don't wanna run?" She asked me, smiling deviously.

"No, thank you." I replied, exhaling deeply. Argh. What's up her sleeves this time?

I then heard lightning from above. No way. I looked up and saw dark clouds on the ceiling. It was both cool and unfair.

Larxene gives out a smirk .

"Have fun in the storm!" She told me. It sounded more like a warning to me.

Oh great. I didn't bring an umbrella—

I let out a scream when numerous bolts of lightning hit me. I still managed to get up halfway when she gave me another set of bolts. And again. And again. And again.

The longer I was there lying down helplessly, the more I was getting furious.

_GET. UP. I told myself. There's no way I'm letting her win. I want to know…I want to know…what the Superior knows…I will NOT let myself DIE without knowing the answers!!_

Suddenly, I felt something breaking deep within me. Then, I felt stronger than before.

Larxene attempted to hit me again with those bolts of lightning of hers when I surprisingly evaded everything.

"What?!" She exclaimed out in disbelief.

"Woah. I did that?" I asked myself.

"Don't be so full of yourself!!"

"Gah!" I ran off again. But this time, I was faster. "Woah!"

Larxene took out her kunais and threw them at me. I held out my hand and with all of my might, I imagined a force field that blocked the knives.

"What the—?!"

"Cool!" I exclaimed, amazed at what I can do now. Larxene was getting pissed off already. I can tell.

"How can this happened?! You were so weak in the beginning and now…you're actually blocking every attack!!"

I simply shrugged my shoulders. And it made her more agitated.

She then sent out strings to bind me with in a split second that I didn't even notice and sent electric shocks to me!

"That's better." I heard her say, contented.

_Must…not…let…her…win…_

Fortunately for me, I had a free hand. And with it, I freed myself from being bound. I pulled the strings, which made Larxene coming towards me.

I then gave her a strong head-butt.

For a moment there, I was very dizzy. Larxene, on the other hand, fell on the floor, unconscious.

I then heard someone clapping from behind. I looked around.

"Well done." The Superior announced.

I smiled half-way when I tripped over Larxene's unconscious body. I was still conscious. Phew.

"Welcome to the Organization, Xyrian…or should I say, Number 14."


	5. Axel: Confusion

Okay, okay. It's been three days already since Xryian was officially a member of the Organization. Xemnas gave her title "The Wind Spirit". Honestly, I think he ran out of cool nicknames so he just made up "The Phantom Strider". Xryian didn't care anyway. Oh well.

It surprised me that she doesn't look for her sister that much. Must have grown sick of asking the same question all over again. I asked her why.

"I can feel that she's in good hands. And when I come for her, she'll understand why it took so long for me to reunite with her." She told me.

She'll understand...? Reunite...? I don't think Xemnas will let her do that unless by means of getting her sister's heart. Sister...hmm...can Nobodies even have siblings? That was awkward.

"Hey Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry."

"Go to Zexion."

"Who's he again?"

"The one who loves to cook and to read his humongous dictionary. He's in the kitchen, I guess. "

"Oh...thanks..." I nodded and pushed her to the right direction. "Hey! You're not coming with me?"

"Yeah, why should I? I'm not even your bodyguard. Besides, I have to kick some Heartless ass in some other world."

"Which is...?"

"Twilight Town. My favorite hangout."

"Oh, fine." She pouted. I grinned.

"Why? You gonna miss me?"

"HELL NO. I'm going to the kitchen...if I can find it!"

"And if you don't?"

"Then, I'll just die starving!" She exclaimed, walking away.

"You sure you don't want to warp? Or you still don't know how to?"

"GOOD-BYE, AXEL!!" She yelled out, pushing me away. I smiled and shook my head.

"Women." I mumbled to myself.

Roxas and I took us some time to finish our task today. And so, we decided to sit on our favorite place, the clock tower.

"Hey Roxas, what do you think of Xyrian?" I asked him.

"Xyrian...? Hmm...she's okay. She's nicer than Larxene—" "Larxene not even nice." "—fine, she's nice."

"And...?"

"Reminds me a bit of you, Axel." I stared at him for a moment. "Something I said?"

"No, nothing. It's just...nah, nevermind."

"Are you asking why she reminds me of you a bit?"

"Yeah...exactly."

"Hmm...well, she seems very concerned of her sister's whereabouts. You, well, you seem to care for me in the same way she does for her sister."

"I'm confused."

"Well, don't be."

"It's not that. Can Nobodies even have siblings?" Roxas shrugged his shoulders. Okay, so he doesn't know either. "Do you want to head back to the Castle?"

"Sure."

"You don't want to have ice cream before we go?"

Roxas smiled. "Okay, but you pay for it." He told me.

I let out a sigh. "Okay then, so you'll be the one to treat us out next time, alright?"

"Sure thing."

When we got back, I decided to look for the newbie (aka Xyrian), who was apparently in the kitchen...

...with...ZEXION?!

"So can you make sushi?" I heard her asked the bookworm.

"Not now. There are fruits on the table. Healthy living is good." He replied.

"I agree. I always tell that to my sister. But she ends up biting on chocolates."

"People should respect their seniors...right, Axel?"

Oh crap. He knew that I was there behind the door eavesdropping the whole time!

"What?! Axel's here?!" I heard Xryian exclaimed. "Axel, get in here, you eavesdropper!"

And I did.

"So, Xyrian...you've met Zexion." Xryian nodded.

"Yeah. Zexion here is so cool!" I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"So...what's for dinner?" I asked.

"You don't respect your elders, Axel? Well, that's rude. You're bad." Xyrian said to me. I ignored her.

So...what's for dinner?" I asked again.

"The same thing as yesterday..." Zexion replied, bored.

"Again?!"

"You're really bad, Axel." I heard Xryian mutter. "But, hey! I've got an idea!" Zexion and I both looked at her with curiosity. "I can cook for tonight...what do you guys want to eat...? Fried chicken?"

"Alright!" I exclaimed, "Something new! I'd like to help!

"Don't you dare, Axel." Zexion told me, "Remember the last time you wanted to help out with the food?"

Ah, yes. I remembered perfectly. It was hilarious! It was half a year ago when Xemnas wanted something new on the menu. So, okay. The oven didn't want to work. So, I thought of this brilliant (Vexen thought it was dumb...retarded...) idea to let me light up the appliance. Since, I _am_ of fire element. So, okay...you get the picture.

And that is why...Zexion never let me do the cooking, the baking...anything that's related to making food...ever again.

"So, the food then became charcoal?" Xyrian asked, giggling. What a stupid question. Of course they didn't!

"No, not at all." Thank you, Zexion. "It was more like...ash." Xyrian bursted out, laughing. I, on the other hand, was starting to heat up.

"Chill, Axel. I was only kidding. So, Zexion, fried chicken it is?" Zexion nodded.

Jeeze. I can't _chill_. She does know that I have the power of fire?! Not ice... or water! That's Vexen's and Demyx's department. Hmph.

As I was watching the two...bonding...ugh. No, they're just cooking...together...ugh. They're just cooking. Period. Nothing more. Cooking fried chicken.

"I think we should do baked chicken...it's healthier." Zexion said to her. Xryian smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

_She's sort of cute when she smiles like that. I wonder if...she could smile like that at...me?_

And, she did. It turned me on.

Just then, Marluxia comes in.

I saw Xryian's delighted expression when he came in. Marluxia handed her a rose, which made her redder all the more.

"I haven't congratulated you for joining the Organization...so here I am." He said to her.

"T-t-thank you..." She said, blushing.

What is she?! Blind?! She should know who's good-looking or not. Why is she like going head over heels over that flower-loving guy who goes by the name of Marluxia?!

Wait...what was this I was feeling? This is absurd. I am a Nobody. I don't have a heart. If I didn't have one...then what was this I was feeling?

I was confused. I stormed off without excusing myself and banged the door shut so I can think better.

I came back when it was time for dinner.

The chicken was delicious. But I didn't tell her that.

Though I wanted too.

But I felt like a jerk. So, no. I won't talk to her until I get rid of those...

_...thoughts._


	6. Roxas: Fair Price

Axel overheard the Superior talking to Zexion about Xyrian's first assignment. He was pairing up the senior with her.

So here we are in Hollow Bastion, along with Xyrian and Zexion. Yes, Axel dragged me along. If I didn't go with him, he would bring up the 'best friends stick together' speech again…

And while we were waiting for Heartless to drop by, all three of us were informing Xyrian about Heartless and the Organization…but it was mostly about the Heartless.

"Xyrian," Axel started while he was rubbing his temples, "they're not black ant thingies." He twitched at the last word. It's not his fault to say it. Xyrian said it first.

"They sure look like huge ants to me! I saw how they look like in some of Naminé's drawings." She replied. My face lit up.

"So you've met Naminé, huh?" I said. "How is she?" Xyrian and Axel grinned.

"Oh…she's fine." She paused. "She said she misses you so much."

"Hey! You made that up!" I shouted out.

"Yeah, but it made you blush, Rox!" Axel added, controlling his laughter.

"Axel!" I retorted. I then glanced at Zexion.

Good thing he wasn't as hyper as the other two.

He mouth out the words 'they're here' without even looking at me. I told the red-heads about it. Xyrian snapped out of it and started panicking.

"Gah! They're so many of them!" She yelled out. Axel gave her smirk.

"Just swing your weapon around like a complete idiot. That would work." He told her. Xyrian stuck out her tongue and answered him back.

"Oh, I can't do that Axel. It would be a shame if I do that…besides, you're perfect for the job!" She told him. I laughed. Axel groaned and looked away.

"Focus, guys. We don't want them to be the ones laughing at you from your bickering…" Zexion interrupted as he summoned his big dictionary as the other two and I summoned their respective weapons.

Xyrian let out a sigh. "Well…here goes!" I overheard her say to herself.

"Xyrian, behind you!" Zexion roared as he was absorbing the ability of the Armored Knight Heartless in front of him. Xyrian ducked and looked around.

"I don't see anything!" She replied.

"That's because it's an Invisible Heartless!"

"Oooh…"

"Burn, baby, burn!" I heard Axel cry out, literally burning a herd of Neoshadow Heartless. He later summoned his Assassins to help me out.

"Take that!" I shouted out as I swung Oathkeeper and Oblivion, hitting the numerous Heartless around me. I took a glance of Xyrian, hoping that she was handling her enemies well, which she was…but…she can be a bit runny…

"I think it would be better if you have a follow-up attack…" I suggested to her.

"No way! I'd rather do hit and run!" She exclaimed as she kicked one Soldier Heartless out.

"Okay…but you would be doing that a lot of times to take one down." It changed her mind and soon she was doing tons of follow-ups. One by one, the Heartless fell. "Well, that work."

"You think?! I'm exhausted!"

"Why don't you summon your Striders?" Axel teased. He knows that I do not know how to summon portals and my pack of Nobodies yet.

"Shut up, Axel!" She beamed. Axel simply laughed.

"Watch out! There's a Heartless behind—" Xyrian hit the thing with her fist and it vanished into nothingness.

"Nice." I said dryly. Xyrian suddenly gasped in pain and started blowing her hand.

"Man! That hurt!" She complained.

"Xyrian, don't sit down!" She didn't hear Zexion in time so she found herself behind one of Zexion's large book's copies. "It's not yet over…"

"Sorry…" She grunted.

I noticed that some Heartless were retreating…but that didn't stop me from coming right after.

"Hold on, Roxas! I'm coming with you!" Xyrian said to me. I didn't have time to answer back. I just wanted to beat up what I can to get back to the headquarters already.

We were a little bit far away from Axel and Zexion already.

Out of nowhere, numerous Heartless ambushed us. As I was trying to get them of me, I caught a short glimpse of Maleficent. She was way up there on the cliff.

And I finally remembered what Axel and I were supposed to do! Xemnas couldn't just let go with Zexion and Xyrian without a fair price.

But if we were going to free Diablo (A/N: Maleficent's crow) to revive her, why is she there standing as if she's alive and well?

Must be an illusion, I guess. But now that I remembered what I was supposed to do, I had to go back and remind Axel…right after finishing all these Heartless!

"Get off me!" I stammered, causing the Heartless to get off me and Xyrian. Finally, I could feel my legs. But as I was about to help Xyrian up, I found her unconscious. "Xyrian?!"

And just when I needed help, Axel and Zexion came.

"Roxas, let's go…we've gotta free—Xyrian?! What happened?!" Axel exclaimed as he rushed to my side.

"I don't know. These Heartless just jumped on us. I saw Maleficent. And the next thing I knew, Xyrian's like this!"

"What? I didn't understand a word you said." Axel replied, scratching his head.

With one blow, Zexion drove all the Heartless away, vanishing into pieces.

"Do what you have to do." He told us. "I'm taking Xyrian back. We've done our part."

And with that, he carried Xyrian away and disappeared to the portal, before either of us could even answer back.

"Did you forget that we should free Diablo?" I asked Axel.

"Oh, the crow? Nah, not at all." He replied. "Let's get going!"

"Yeah…I want to get back as soon as possible…"

"Have a date with Naminé?" He said with a mischievous smile formed on his face.

"AXEL!"


End file.
